Summoned
Introduction I generally don't like connecting the stories I make, although it is obvious that a common source of all fear is present in roblox. Multiple icons of horror can dig their way into the system of roblox, pick out the users they find themselves entertained with torturing and leave satisfied with their actions when complete. I've come across many upon many of the entities slithering under the radar undetected by most of this game. It seems they often attack when darkness strikes, which is to be expected in order for them to do less work. I'm a little tired from the day and sometimes begin to develop paranoia at the time darkness falls. The chilling silence and lack of light is a breeding ground for them, exploited by the ruler and director of all darkness himself. Nothing that I previously have experienced has yet to compare to this and I have seen quite a lot. I'm surprised I can even continue living with the memories, although roblox nightmares are weaker variations of mental scarring potentials. At this point I am willing to recognize that Roblox is but a simple tool they use to chisel there way to our minds and our lives. I can compare this to internet safety, which I'm sure everyone has been warned of by now. Sharing personal information may result in dangers to one's real life, a common law of any social networking. Really, if one is desperate enough to abduct (And this is the sad reality) a child, they could hack their way in anyways. It is constantly updated to remain harder, but there can easily be instances of this occurring. My inspiration for saying this comes from a forum post I read last night that spoke of this exact scenario. A user reported that they were being stalked and black-mailed by another user. Looking at the supposed predators profile, I wouldn't have been surprised if this was truthful. I am being completely sincere, as this happens too many times. This relates to the sharing personal information. This continues to demonstrate how anything, supernatural or not, may infiltrate the lives of others. Their lifestyle was in a shroud of false safety, shattered, then destroyed. Hopefully this won't happen to you. I'm willing to confess that I'll soon collapse too. Since I have cheated death provided by the persistent monsters multiple times, I may have begun to develop a name according to them. In case you're confused about who 'They' are, well I have reason to believe they are who I've entitled the Shadow Group. I wrote about them months ago and I thought I knew everything to know about them. What I didn't understand was their size, as they're much larger than I ever could have imagined. Some of the other tales written by other authors may involve their demonic infantry. They consist of mortals as well as disturbed spirits of this planet. They do not ever have an end and they will not stop coming for those who survive their onslaught. Basically, when you are targeted by them you are guaranteed a death by their hands. Usually there is no particular reason by which they shall attack, aside from their own devilish desires. In my case, they convinced me that it was my own fault for their presence in my life, until it finally occurred to me that they simply abused my immaturity to identify me as young of age. They knew I would be easy to destroy. Perhaps I'm going off to no rational direction with this, and I apologize for writing such a wall of words. There is a large depth going into my vast story and its even split up into three parts, excluding this introduction. I needed this section in order to give you a visual on who the enemies are, and how they act based on what I've already experienced. Every time I'm forced against them, my probability of escaping alive is decreased from the time before. Again, this is the largest story you will read on this wiki. My story exposes the very strength and severity of the beasts shredding apart the code in order to find you, hurt you, and ultimately end you. Part 1: Awake It was December, a few days post Christmas. I had begun to feel ill with some mild bronchitis or a possible sinus infection. It wasn't ever really corroborated, but whatever it was, it had really ruined the joyful reason. At this point, my throat had felt incredibly painful and sore. This is the most noticeable of indicators leading one into the realization that they have a common cold or are sick one way or another. I knew this very well, as this was an annoyance and a distraction from day to day life. I couldn't enjoy my usual hobbies for my time off. I also couldn't focus on doing any kinds of work for school that would be due on the day we returned (I hate that they had to assign any to begin with.) The only thing that satisfied me was laying about and playing games. This illness hadn't even begun yet, I soon found out to my disliking. The usual cycle of a cold started with the throat, then you start feeling inflamed in the nose, then the coughing. Oh, how dreadful it was! There is no easy way to emphasize how sluggish of a holiday season this became. Family gatherings were of lesser appreciation since I had no energy, couldn't breath, and felt guilty about spreading my germs. I soon began to feel clogged in my ears, a somewhat common sensation that was a result of my unnamed illness and sometimes can happen by elevation change too. That feeling really irritated me, it was nearly impossible to rid myself of it. Soon, this was the highlight of my cold. My cough sounded as if I had bronchitis, but was sporadic. This vacuum like feeling in my ear was ceaseless and soon began to hurt. I feared an ear infection, which really made no sense along with the other concerns I was suffering with. I was really starting to lose sleep over this whole deal too. I was laying there, awake, and almost deafened with a throbbing pain in my head. Soon, I finally was drifting off to sleep when I hear in my head a buzzing sound. It was vague, but just vibrant enough to keep me awake. There I lay for some nights in a row, awake. This lack of sleep increased as the nights passed and I was soon very exhausted a week after Christmas. I suppose I managed to conceal this well though, for at least I was questioned not by my household. There aren't really many people who understand my war with the demons on the battlefield of roblox. I don't mind at all, better to not drag my real life relationships into this. I still had this loud, dry cough that still insists I had bronchitis along with my ear acting unnaturally. You may still ask why I didn't complain about this strange syndrome. I may answer with the argument that it escalated most when I had no energy to think straight. I couldn't function properly, but I also wasn't in enough pain for me to bother mentioning it. The inconsistent cough and minor ear throbbing was nothing, although the severity of the current insomnia was debatable. My only hopes were that it'd move on before the vacation completed after New Year's. I'll go out of my way in admitting that everything major had subsided by the time I was hoping it would, but I was put through a lot more than I'd expected. It was no longer just a standard cold, it was some kind of summoning. On the first night I lay wide awake with no rest at all, the buzzing began to crescendo to an unbearable frequency. Tears formed in my eyes due to the sound that would never pause. It had struck in intervals prior to this sad night, but now it was relentless. It was a burning vibration that was the only sound I could hear and expect to hear. But suddenly everything stopped. There was a dead silence to the point where my fears transitioned to me being convinced I had become deaf. I glanced at my alarm clock to my right, but the red numbers weren't there. This meant that the power was out. Since there was absolutely no sound, I figured the power remained out. I had never heard the shutdown sequence since the buzzing blocked everything else out. I was so very pleased that there was nothing to hear but my own thoughts again, so I could fade away into the deepest of sleeps. I couldn't. Out of nowhere, my thoughts turned into shaded screams. This is yet another unfamiliar comprehension of yours, but occurs based on the cycle of falling to sleep. I usually miss this step in my consciousness, but occasionally I hear it. One can estimate that my mind made up sounds to balance the lack of it in my surroundings. What I didn't expect to hear up front was a subtle hinting of electronics. In the background of these flying thoughts was the sound of a computer booting up. Finally we're moving to the roblox part of this story, we are. For I heard the sounds my computer makes, with its wheezing exhales of heat and internal sound effects software. Then, a whispering chill of a voice hiding in the rest of the illegible uproar of thoughts. As unclear and confused it is to picture, I hear my own thoughts demanding that I go to the computer. That of which I had not even considered doing this at all prior to the voices. This was the middle of the night though and I was too tired to roll out of bed. It was odd, and even then I was beginning to suspect I was to play another round with them. This is taking place after all of the other stories written before this point, as developed by me. I already began to form my theories. This was a new game though, for it seemed the monster of my "Dread Run" creepypasta was not the one responsible for this. There was some kind of plan in the makings, one in which I had no choice but to follow since I became ill at the wrong time. I hadn't the prerogative of any hopes of resisting. I neared the point of collapsing into sleep here and there, which is still off according to my normal ability to sleep. The whisperings were still in the background tormenting me. The power may have been off, but surely the other worldy powers of hell have intelligence on manipulating our world. I survived the night, but my demonic friend of no name, the buzzing, decided to harm my welfare during the day. I knew it wouldn't leave me be. I knew that I'd get nowhere without stepping back first. The next night they returned, the influencing demons in my head. They had fled during the day and I knew they wanted me to play at night. I hadn't any choice. I would continue to be tired with my head throbbing every day until I'd meet my end with exhaustion. I had to gather myself up and meet with them, communicating through the underside of roblox. The second night came and in this package was the whispering and buzzing. I lay there in anticipation to know everyone else slept. I had to be careful, or else my trial would be negated by another's discovery of me in the depressing darkness. I sneak to the amazing device called the computer. The computer quickly lit up. It felt as though the artificial storage of this machine knew what was to occur. The internet itself was rapid due to the lack of users in my area. The only ones on were my anonymous semi-nocturnal companions I would never meet. They wouldn't know what would occur to me or think of it either. I logged into the computer. On my desktop there was an open notepad document that read "You know where to go." It is obvious, for the Shadow Group is based primarily on games. In this case, it was to be Roblox. This whole situation, this whole nightmare I went through, was like being black mailed. I had signed a deal with the demons in blood, a deal taking place electronically. They maintain their position in roblox to await me. I log into my account and the text that greets you when you're successfully in was the most unwelcoming part. I had one message. Part 2: Instructions The message entitled "Welcome" came from "Us," an impossible user name since your name must be at least 3 characters. The character was completely dark, just used to fill space and be as blank as ever. The text color wasn't black either, it was a dark bloody red. It read, "We will invite you to a party. You will join. Anything that does not follow our instructions will penalize you when our game begins." For what felt like an eternity I was there, frantic but motionless, waiting for the party invitation to filter through my connection. I didn't like to think what this entire game of theirs that they planned was. I looked around confused for a moment. In the blink of an eye I was beginning to doubt everything I saw and did leading up to this. Had I gone completely insane? Really this was an intelligent question, for I had dealt with the most chilling but irrational nonsense of anyone. Here I was, up in the middle of the night on a computer believing that demons were after just one stupid human. I was at a loss for words against myself. The party invite I was just informed about appeared. With no eternal consideration of this, I clicked to accept the invite and communicate with them on roblox. I still hadn't the slightest clue of what I was doing. I was logged in and present inside a party, except there was nothing in this isolated chat room but me. I typed in a "Hello?" with mild bravery, for I was tired and wanted this subduing irritation pressured upon me by them to cease. I had the suspicion that nothing would respond, but within seconds there was text. It came under my name, but I had nothing to do with inputting its message. I'll write out the full log below this paragraph and allow you to decipher it with what you want. I was copying this conversation into a document for the sole purpose of looking through it if there was a later. Me: Hello? Them: Go to the games list. Them: Search for "Soul Arena_07582" Me: Do I live? Them: No. Remain silent. Them: When you search it, click on the arena. Them: Play with us. Me: Why is this file opening? Them: Silence. You will fill it out. Me: Why? Them: Fill it out now. Them: It will conceal us. Them: After that, send it. Them: The game will load. We will cover your ears. Me: What? Them: Once your game loads, choose whatever you like. This is irreversible. Them: Keep walking down the hallway. Do not stop until you're signaled. Me: What happens if I stop? What penalties are there? Them: You're running out of time. We want this torture to be fun. Them: Don't you want to have fun? Go. Before I get ahead of myself, I'll have to explain what I was witnessing while I followed the instructions. As they wanted me to do, I discovered a game entitled Soul Arena_07582. The place owner was the same account of the message I received, "Us." The character was the darkest void of anything on the webpage. Seems like the more you look at it with the knowledge that you're condemned to suffering, you lose hope. It grows based on your weakening, a soul thief that cannot be caught. The thumbnail of the game allowed for the observation of 6 pillars of stone that were caught on fires lit by the power of spirits. There were scattered blotches of red pixelated chunks similar to that of an old tv with no signal. The name of the game had a strikethrough text variation. There were no ratings and no comments. I suppose one may consider this to be the first and last comment of the game. I do not believe it exists now. When I hesitantly moved my mouse to the play button and clicked, the game commenced immediately without the tedious "Roblox is updating" windows. Before I could play though, a random file I could edit seemed to awaken. As the Shadow Group wrote in the party, "It will conceal us." The threat this time, was not that of hell yet, but the sin of earthly humans. They used it as a precaution of some sorts to hide their horrific criminal activity. I didn't dare exploit this to my advantage unlike the chat log, for right as I even came up with the idea, my chest hurt. I especially had to consider minimizing my penalties, although as far as I knew then I hadn't any to be worried about. What was this particular document? It was a guideline for writing a suicide letter, so no investigations could interrupt their further plans. They seemed to be rushed though, for the document wouldn't have had this odd, demented concept of a rubric for writing one. I skimmed it over, and wrote a short 4 sentence paragraph that would convince even the brightest of minds that I had done the inevitable. It disgusted me that I had to do this. Its like signing up to climb Mount Everest, in which you must agree to leave someone that is injured behind to die. I clicked the send button, which was a smiley face with blood written "Send" on it. One can only guess where it was sent to. The game slowly loaded, mocking my desires for its fatal completion. A game truly radiating the very energy of evil this was, so desperately clawing me down to death. I spawned in complete darkness, but there was a faint trail of what appeared to be moss I decided to follow. It wasn't long before my character fell off of a ledge I couldn't have detected, and everything became white. This was an unpleasant shock to my tired eyes, for there wasn't much of a transition of shade. I was forced to constantly switch tabs back to the party for more information. This was the time when they wanted me to "Choose a class..." The choices I had contained 5 status levels that didn't explain a whole lot. They were range, melee, soul, speed, and the oddest of them all, misery. There were 3 classes of which were indicated by the separate shades of white, black, and grey. The white class was represented by an angel of stone. It had high speed and soul, basic range, and low melee and misery. The gray class, that of a human, had everything the same level as to symbolize the position of mankind amongst the forces of good and evil. The black colored class, of the demons, had its strengths in melee and misery, basic in range, but lower speed and soul. Figuring that the enemy is mainly demons, I needed to be able to swiftly counter their attacks by running if needed. For this reason, I chose the holy power of an angel to be on my side. Then came the hallway, of which the instructions told me not to stop until the signal was given. After much subconscious resistance, I finally overcame my lack of efforts to progress. I began to feel very nervous and awake then, but still wanted to end this challenge quickly. As soon as I stepped through the doorway into a completely blank space, my ears began to feel subdued and painful yet again. Now I can see what they meant by "We will cover your ears." I even had a little ringing deep in the channels of my head, which was the start of the covering. I haven't the slightest clue how long I walked in this virtual realm and I eventually felt an urge to stop and return to bed. I pushed myself to hold down the "W" key without release, while it seemed like microscopic blades were constantly entering my ears. I also was finding it hard to inhale since I still had a cough that began to act up horribly. I hear a creak somewhere in my house. Is it someone coming to save me? My physical conditions diminished every step my virtual character takes. I am surrounded by a dirge of phantoms behind me, studying my ability to play. My eyes burned from the screen, watered from the coughing fit, drooped from heavy exhaustion. My head was like a hypertonic plant cell, for it would swell dangerously, but could never snap due to the pressure. It hurt surprisingly a lot. I was aching all over from worn out muscles that barely slept and my migraine from the past day was in the background being reshaped for another round of agony. My character was joined by five others, all shadows that inched close to me. I hurt ever more with their sinful presences. I was in first person and they filled my field of view. There was a certain energy that I had come to contact with before that they released. We walked all together though, in a 2x3 rectangle of sorts. My location was in the middle at the rear, as if they were leading me to the place where blood would be shed. These were enemies, other players generated by the Shadow Group. They were at the table I sat at too, controlling the game and keeping it alive only to elongate my misery. There was one chair to my left that was not full. "Stop." Came a voice as a searing pain threw my head down. Part 3: The Game Who can accurately set a prediction for the duration of the game? It wasn't long before I came to be after being knocked out, that much is certain. The game itself, a game of life and death, had no real timeline. For the majority of the players, no end would ever occur and there wouldn't be an exit. Time would pass, yes, but dreadfully slow to one that suffers. Bearing in mind this optical truth, we can estimate a short time range of the actual game. It was to be stretched to horrific lengths in the minds of the players, shortened for the observers, and remain the same for the lucky souls sleeping away in bed. An isolated arena, linking time through damage in mind and body this was. Roblox it was still, but built like that of an architecture showcase, used for a bloody battle to the death. The others may have been mortals, spirits, or monsters for all I cared. In that game, they were all the same opposing threats to my life, as I was to them. Was this battle fair? I wish it was, but of course the controllers of this nightmare, that summoned me from irritation to agony, wanted to ensure my death. Careless they were in toying with me to the extended amount, for I live to write this. I stall, do I not thought? My writing less up front and faint? I don't know I can handle sharing this, be it roblox or not. I've caught up with myself in understanding the risk it then was and still is and shall come to be. They use whatever they may to get me alone. The weak defenses of roblox servers prove to be an exploitable gadget in the raids of many victims. Why they don't come to my house directly? I'm not alone here and can't ever be, really. Hard to comprehend what I mean, but I understand myself enough to know these points. It wasn't the arena hub world anymore. It was all fire, toxic air, bones, and the players. I wasn't playing this game, I was a part of it, a factored in variable. This was not a computer game, it was a first person reality. I was locked in a hanging cage, protruding from some igneous rock that was nearing the point of melting from the intense heat. A hissing whisper roared throughout this subterranean colosseum. Its words didn't help the situation, nor would any player benefit. For its statements were: "Welcome everyone, to our little blood bath in hell! You all know the rules, but we'll mention them again anyways! Your objective is to destroy your opponents in order to shred their souls. Each time they are slain, a fragment will be removed, which can replenish your own soul, or damage the pillar of your choice. The pillars cannot be repaired by the players, but chances may be given by us. To win, one must die when no soul remains, or when the pillar collapses entirely" I shuddered at the thought of this demented idea of a game. The soul aspect represents health according to what was stated, but there was still the point of misery I had yet to learn about. The cold voice continued to shout, "As usual, we have penalties to reward to some of our more reluctant players. Your number is noted on the ceiling of the cage..." My number was 1, a somehow ironic number to be. "We'll start with the penalties that do not matter. Number 6 will have a soul fragment removed and tossed to the field at the beginning of the game. He will also have a mild speed deduction. Player 4 will lose melee power. Player 3 will lose a soul fragment, to be thrown in as well, but will lose a part of the pillar. And finally number 1..." I was terrified to hear what kind of negative impact I received. I was still very confused on how I could have earned myself a penalty at all. "Number 1 then, being a pathetic human, deserves a disadvantage. Throw a soul fragment in the field, damage the pillar twice, and lower speed greatly." Behind the cage was my column-like pillar, a lone white structure that shattered into pebbles at its top. Across from my cage were the pillars and cages of the dark enemies, all who chose the demon class. Between us was a plain of magma, and rock with spikes sticking out of it here and there. On the long and sharp metal spikes were corpses. This was the playing field, a very uninviting map if I ever saw one. The voice interrupted one last time, "There is still our time limit deal on this match. You can thank the human for this since they may not want to murder as much. The melted rock will pour into the room slowly, until you cannot stand anywhere else. That is all, the game will start as soon as you fall to the ground." This was a curious mechanic used to start the carnage, for the rock above me melted, threw the cage down smashing it open and releasing me. The battle finally began. It took me a couple seconds to recognize what I was doing, for I was shivering in fear. I then adjusted to the feeling of inhabiting a robloxian. From what I can recall of this dreadful occasion, everything was stiff and limited at the joints of my character. I had a sword and a bow as my weapon, both being carried on my back, rather than a tool icon on my screen. I felt heavy and already lifeless in combining all of the pressure weighing on me. I quickly had to adapt to the restrictions set, for I had lost a soul piece, and my pillar was well in the process of crumbling. As my penalty placed upon me, I was fairly slow. I could move faster than my opponents, all in the demon class, but not by much. I was reduced to a shattered and alone symbol of holiness. All hope I may have had was also diminished horribly, so really nothing was inspiring me to attack. I'd either be slaughtered or consumed by the rising lava anyways. Luckily, this game wasn't a 5 v 1 deathmatch, it was a free for all. They were in combat with eachother frequently, but despite this they were interested in ridding them of my presence just the same. It was as if they had some sort of grudge against me, primarily due to the excessive penalties thrown at me. The souls lost in the field were surprisingly all retrieved by their owners, including mine, for it was off to the side in the middle region. I had chosen to heal myself with it. Everyone else targeted their own priorities first. Everyone had 4 soul pieces in total, but 5 pillar sections to survive. There were more souls than pillar sections, so it's more likely that someone would die of a collapsed pillar than being killed with no soul. My pillar had only 3 pieces left, and could easily be destroyed very quickly. My first opponent attempted to sneak behind me to kill me, but I was able to detect him using the sounds of a robloxian stepping. I wheeled around and was able to observe the entity up close. Their melee weapon, was a large executioner's axe, but their range was some kind of ball and chain. Their range was very low, so that weapon best upkeeps the class level. He raises his large, blackened, steel axe, and barbarically slams it down towards me. I evaded it, then took the opportunity of using my sword on him to obtain a soul piece. The second I came to strike the beast, a loud guttural roar of pain is executed. I recoil from him for a moment, but reach an epiphany of him being stunned, so I grab the soul piece and send it to a crumbled black pillar. Just as I do this, one is sent to mine. Two users started to run at me, but fighting them with my sword would have killed me. I turned and ran and moved my arm back to try and grasp my bow. Archery, I really was poor at in real life, but it was now or never in this world. I try and replicate the system of "Nocking an arrow," and get it on the bow in what I believed was correct. I turn, while running backwards, and aim. I release my bow arm. The sharpened wooden arrow soars through the air, riding on it like a roller coaster. Some sort of mystical charm must have sent a wind under it, carrying it right into the head of an enemy. Another tremendous scream is ushered from the demon, still indicating some sort of pain. I run to the soul piece, swipe it before the other chasing me could, and send it down to the last pillar not weakened. My probability of winning was still very low, and I was too fragile to have been pleased. I was distracted by the falling black pillars, so I wasn't worried of the nearing opponent. Pain. The worst I've ever endured, much more than I believed one could deal with. A ball and chain struck my side, throwing me to the left. I lay there and watch a soul fragment ascend out of my stunned and tarnished body. I lay there crying, clenching my bleeding side. It was total misery. The misery was the level of pain a blow from the class would give to the others. How evil and demonic of a status to have, for they all chose that one. I couldn't even stand up after that. I could only sit there holding my broken ribcage, having uncontrollable tears falling down my face. "What's the matter, human?" Asked the demon who just slammed me to the ground. "Can't handle messing with forces you don't understand?" My stun meter was beginning to run out. The demon grabs the soul fragment. "Now, where to send this at.." The demon wanted to make me suffer even more. This further proves how evil this twisted dimension is. "How about the white pillar, all alone, with nobody caring for him, that only needs two extra strikes to be depleted?" My strength was returning to me at last, yet I was in no condition to remain still. I was stunned no more, but I had no time to draw my sword, which is heavier than you'd think. Somehow I saw behind the ferocious monster the lava that was to flood the arena in time. It was already forming a ring of fire around everything. I tackle the monster before he can throw the soul piece. It was quite a struggle to suppress something of this power, but my main concern was thrusting him into the lava. We lay thrashing on the ground trying to strangle each other for several moments. It never occurred to me how vulnerable both of us would have been had the other one I knocked out decided to come for us. Before I knew it, he was in the lava burning and screaming. I took the soul piece back and received an extra one from the frying horror in the lava. There was quite an uproar of noise in this place, as you'd well imagine. I retreat from that scene with the souls I acquired. After contemplating what I should do with them, I saw that an opposing pillar was in the same position as mine, having only two hits left. Instead of healing myself, I launched both at the pillar. It fell, vanishing into the boiling lava. In the fierce bloodbath of the other 4, one of them randomly paused, jerked its head towards me and seem to evaporate into midair. There was an unsettling vibe transported to me after this occurred. The others stopped fighting, and focused their attention on me. "The human still lives?" One queried. "It is apparent. He should have died by now." Another replied. "Kill him then, what do we wait for?" A third remarked. All 3 charged at me. I was panicked, but still fled from them. I had lost my bow when I was in combat with the other one, who I happened to notice at the other end of the arena crawling on the ground. What was I to do without a bow with 3 of them after me? I couldn't really do much but hope I'd dodge their attacks while picking them off one by one. I had prepared to stab into the middle one, which would probably catch them off guard. Before I did, however, the harsh whisper of the announcer echoed again, "One of our players has been eliminated, as you well know. More importantly, in order to keep the action up, I'm offering two chances. One is a pillar restoration one and another is a power improvement. To get them, you must carry a corpse to the purple orbs. Good luck." In front of me appeared an orb, so I unleashed my somewhat foolish tactic of slashing through the middle. It was successful, although to my surprise there were only two after me. I was perplexed by this, for I was certain there were three after me. The other was staring off into the distance, seemingly unaware of what happened. I took this as an opportunity to get another soul piece from him as well. Now in possession of two soul fragments, I heaved them at two separate pillars. One of them had 3 hits and the other had 4. They crumbled simultaneously. I looked at my column, and was shocked to see it had one hit left. Looking just down and to the left of the structure was another enemy holding a glowing, white orb representing a full soul. I don't know how they obtained the full soul of someone, but this did explain why only two were still trailing me. The demon I shoved into the lava had stealthily murdered one of the threats chasing me. This would have been a positive thing if the full soul wasn't capable of ending my pillar, even if it had 4 hits left. The value of this full soul contained 4 fragment each being able to damage one part of the pillar. A full one would therefore do 4. It seemed like the end, but I had a chance before me. I simply had to toss one of the enemies I knocked out to the orb, and hope that it was the pillar restoration one. As a last effort, I placed the unconscious demon on the orb. Dozens of rocks poured from the wall, releasing gallons of molten rock as well. I ran from the wall in front of me. The rock was darting to the same destination, my pillar. The chance delivered by the announcer had just rescued me. The pillar was restored to its full height, so I could handle the impact of a full soul one time. I was very happy, but this time didn't let my guard down as much. The two I just attacked were waking up and fleeing the magma waterfall, but avoiding me. They were acting a little afraid of me, which only improved my emotional fabric at this chaotic arena. I had actually caused demons to fear me, although thinking about it, they may have been humans too. The Shadow Group is just a collection of all evil and humans can obviously be evil, as I stated before. They were just playing an act to kill me, pretending like I was of some lower level than them. There was one true demon there. The one holding the full soul was different than the rest. There was an obvious hatred and sense of vengeance coming from the gaze of this monster. The soul was ripped apart into individual pieces. 3 were sent into the one needing 3 hits and one was put into the one needing two. The two other players running from me were decapitated. One of them died from the column collapsing. The other, which had 1 hit remaining, looked at me with eyes of sorrow and suffering. They turned around and descended into the lava, committing suicide. I almost felt sorry for them, despite them trying to end my life moments before. "NO! PLEASE!" Came a begging cry for mercy. The one with no soul had awaken, but was struck with the axe of the true demon. Another pillar fell to the sizzling magma. The arena was beginning to get darker, it seemed, with every elimination. The ceiling was just an overcast shadow with red eyes watching for entertainment. The walls were transforming to artificial blood vessels, pumping a lava, blood mixture instead of lava. Blood was falling to the arena, creating a sickening, toxic aroma. The land one could stand on was decreasing rapidly with the pouring of the hot bodily fluids and magma. I nearly vomited at the sight of what this place had become. The entire place lived and breathed demonic power and sin. My horrifying opponent was carrying the corpse, yet the remaining chance orb was deep in the bubbling lava. He sank into it anyways, lost a soul shard, but somehow continued to move. "We're making new rules." It said. "You were supposed to already die by my hand. You shouldn't be standing there, as the second survivor of this hell. I'll have to make sure that you never escape and are suffering in this sector of hell under Satan's control for all eternity." His head fell into the lava. Nothing happened for almost half a minute, but the orb had vanished. Just as I thought I'd won, the deadly substance surrounding the remaining land splashed up in a wall. There the final threat stood, a large giant of fire and stone. Its face was a metamorphic mask, letting fire through its eyes and mouth. It had bat wings, allowing it to soar above the arena. Its torso was a texture of lava and rock fused together. Every time it stepped, the entire place shook and fire blazed up from the imprint of its footprints. It had strong, burning arms with claws at the end of it and it was approaching me without hesitation. I backed up to the lava, giving up, too afraid to move much else. Claws enter where my neck would be, roasting it with the magma fused into it. My head is lifted, my broken body followed. I can't possibly reflect the suffering, for my mind has blocked it out since. I dangled there, being choked by the nightmare. I fall into the blazing hot lava. Nothing mattered, I just had to wait until death. I hear a series of sounds and I open my burning eyes to see white engulfing the monster. They are closed, for them to next open away from that place. Shadows sit in the other chairs. Medals of bronze to one, silver to the recent one, and I wear gold. I reach to touch it, but it isn't real. The chair to my left is occupied by an angel. There was a smile of this messenger of God. The shadows fade and the room returns to normal. The buzzing in my ears was gone. My computer screen was on the game page for the arena. The columns were gone. The game was entitled "The Suicide Message was Deleted." The angel extends its hand. I grab it. Everything fades for a good long while. I rest. --DarkSwarm (talk) 15:22, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Category:Marked for Review Category:Classic Category:Entities